<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подгузники by Ellie_Green, Sasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660268">Подгузники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green'>Ellie_Green</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta'>Sasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив устал</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подгузники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270524">חיתולים</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide">Topoftheslide</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Бак, можешь сделать мне одолжение и привезти пачку подгузников, когда приедешь? Я тут застрял без них, а Питер сегодня сводит меня с ума. – Даже по телефону в голосе Стива отчетливо слышалась усталость.</p><p>– Конечно, Стиви. Что-нибудь еще? – Баки был уже на полпути к Башне Старка. Он уже давно пытался договориться со Стивом провести вместе утро, но Питер был невероятно активным ребенком, и Стив каждый раз все отменял.</p><p>– Ты спасаешь мне жизнь. Я напишу тебе тип и размер. И не задерживайся. Ты не представляешь, насколько мне необходимо провести время с кем-то, кто знает больше трёх слов. – На заднем фоне послышался грохот, Стив извинился и отключился.</p><p>– Еще бы, твой тупой муж и сам не знает больше трех слов, – сказал Баки потухшему экрану.</p><p>Но есть вещи, которые не говорят вслух.</p><p>Даже лучшему другу.</p><p>Особенно лучшему другу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>